


Star Wars: Revolting Old Toe Slime [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: Indepth Analyses & Summaries of the Star Wars Movies [Podfic] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fucks continue to be lacking, M/M, More nonsense, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realest summary of Episode 3 you will ever see.</p><p>100000% totally true. I've fact checked.</p><p>Story written by poplitealqueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: Revolting Old Toe Slime [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars: Revolting Old Toe Slime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137861) by [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



Cover art by [punsbulletsandpointythings](http://punsbulletsandpointythings.tumblr.com)

**Length:**

5 minutes, 42 seconds

**Music:**

"Worst French Horn Player - Star Wars Theme" by Worst French Horn Player, from [Worst French Horn Players's Youtube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSZx2lM5tHY)

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 5.9 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Star%20Wars%20Revolting%20Old%20Toe%20Slime%20by%20Poplitealqueen.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (6.0 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033033.zip)  



End file.
